<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kid Lightning by BatmanWhoLaughs666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529787">Kid Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666'>BatmanWhoLaughs666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hughie a superhero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Hughie, Feminine Hughie, Hughie born with powers, Hughie is Stormfront's son, Multi, Stormfront is Hughie's Mom, Superhero Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know about Hughie Campbell you know about his dad But what about his mom? what if I tell you that his mom is a superhero know as Stormfront. Now uncover for The boys but only get much worst now being confront he never want to see. can Hughie avoid not being caught but to be seen by his mother as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hughie Campbell/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hughie a superhero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Start of season 2 of the boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hughie Pov </p><p>You know sometimes I wonder what life would be like if there are no heroes then again I may be wrong. Hi my name is Hughie Campbell and I’m a hero named Kid Lightning didn’t know I was a hero until after my girlfriend died and I was fighting this dick named Translucent. Met a guy named Butcher who I saved his life by shooting lightning out of my palms where I discover my powers. Butcher asked me why didn’t I tell him I was a supe I replied saying I never knew and to tell you the truth I’m kinda scared like really scared. Fast forward I met his friend or ally or whatever named frenchie then we decided to kill translucent because it was too dangerous to let him live. After that I decided to visit my dad. I need answers to how I got my power. Me and frenchie went to see him. As soon as he opened the door I showed him the sparkle between my fingers. He looked worried but then explained how I got my powers. It turns out I got these from my mom. He explained how they met at first he told how she was the sweetest person ever but a couple later after I was born my showed her true color as Dad witnessed her killing a couple of black teenagers for no reason. My dad was disgusted by what she did  and told her that she never wanted to see her again and even blackmail her to keep her away from me. I think I understand why there is no way in hell I’m being raised by a racist.</p><p>“Hughie I’m sorry for not telling you but you have to understand that she was a horrible horrible person and I can’t let her influence you into thinking like her.” Dad explained. I didn’t just give him a hug and thank him for telling and taking care of me. After my Dad’s visit we went to butcher and explained everything to him. I even met another person named mother’s milk wow where the hell people come up with these names but I’m not complaining. Butcher came up with an Idea he suggested that I become a member of the seven to bring out any information to bring down The Vought after a couple of arguments I agreed. After a few months I trained with my powers and finally got the hang of it and applied to join the seven with a little bit of good timing butcher sent in translucent’s head to Homealnder and stilwell. So I'm officially a new member of the seven same with a girl named starlight. We hang out a few times but that ii I think black noir has a bit of a crush on me because he always stares at me and I think he has been sending me gifts and I love you cards. Anyway up and down joining the team has some ups are hanging out with starlight and being mentored by Queen Maeve, the down side is working with A-train the very same asshole took away Robin from me by god it feels so good kicking his ass  with starlight at the end. Fast forward some more stilwell dead and I heard rumors that butcher kill her now I don’t know what happened but I doubt it was butcher who did but at least it can’t get any worse right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mother and son finally meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>been years since Hughie join the seven now he meeting a new member only problem is he recognize who it is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the meeting of mother and son.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hughie Pov</p><p>It's been months since I heard from butcher and I’m starting to get worried. Right now I’m currently walking with Queen Maeav and Homelander in some fake Army base, Doing some commercial called “saved america” as Homelander gives his speech he was interrupted by a woman in black.</p><p>“ Oh, FYI, this is not a real base, As if Homelander and Maeve were gonna eat MREs and piss in a ditch with the rest of the grunts.” said the woman to her phone. Ashley tried to get the woman to leave or prevent her from ruining the commercial. Homlander and Maeve walk toward the woman to see what going I join in to see as well before giving the actor a pat on the back</p><p>”. Oh my God hi, My nana is your biggest fan I’m Stormfront.” I walked up but froze knowing who this really is.</p><p>“Oh shit,'' I muttered, looking for a way to escape.</p><p>“Great” Homelander muttered</p><p>“Oh, right yeah. From Seattle right?” Maeve asked</p><p>“Uh… Portland actually your highness” Stormfront corrected. “ Holy shit! Your eyes are really fucking blue up close” she walk up to Homelander.</p><p>“You are...fun,” Homalnder said, trying to keep the anger in. Hughie is really awkward right now hoping this will be over so he can check on the guys.” it been a hoot, but we got work to do, So.. let get back to it” he walked away.</p><p>“Oh, Totally uh,they just wanted me to meet you.” she announced</p><p>“Who” both me and Homelander asked my mistake on my end.</p><p>“Oh, the boys on 82’” she replied.” I’m the new girl”</p><p>“Wait… what are you talking about?” Maeve asked. I’m starting to worry a bit.</p><p>“Oh Hi, I’m in the seven” she said with a smirk.</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck my life I said in my head,</p><p>“ I’m replacing Translucent God bless his soul.” to her phone, I gave her the ‘are you kidding me’ look. Homelander looks furious but mask it “ so yeah reporting for duty so…fuck yeah!”</p><p>Well… uh Stormfront who delivers the good news?” homelander keeping his fake smile up.</p><p>“Oh uh Mr.Edgar the big guy.” she answered. Homelander really starting to get more furious.</p><p>“Wonderful, great,” Homelander said, faking it so bad.</p><p>3rd person</p><p>“Yeah, Do you know what is really great.” she said to her phone both maeve, Ashely and Homelander looked confused on what was going on. But Hughie knows and prays she doesn't recognize him but sadly fate is a bitch. Stormfront grabs Hughie in front of her phone. “Not Only joining the seven but joining my little man here Kid Lighting also knows My son” she announced. Shocking everyone when she turns off her phone.<br/>“</p><p>Excuse me did you say son?” Ashley wondered if she heard her right the same with Homelander and Maeve.</p><p>“Yes, Kid Lightning here is my son, my little baby boy grew up to be just his mama” she cooed as pinch Hughie cheeks, Hughie felt so embarrassed with his mom right now,</p><p>“Well this one hell of reunion but I have some partoling to do, let me know if there's a meeting coming.” not waiting for an answer Hughie flew off.</p><p>Please comment</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. meeting with Homelander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the shocking reveal deal with the fallout thank to his mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hughie P.O.V.</p><p>Thanks to the shocking reveal I had to get out of there and do some patrolling. I get a call from Homelander asking back after rescuing some kid at a burning building. I flew to the vought building and walked to the front door, then I noticed the paparazzi and reporter taking pictures of Queen Maeve, Starlight and my Mom. I tried to disqeaked and walked away but sadly one of them caught me.</p><p>“Kid lightning, Kid lighting, do you have a minute?” one of the reporters asked. <em> Shit </em>sometimes I hate butcher's plans.</p><p>“Uh sure why not.” She led me to the girls and they asked us questions.</p><p>“KId Lighting, is it true what stormfront said about being your mom?” one asked.</p><p>“Yes, it is true she is my Mom” I replied. Mom gave me a hug after saying that.</p><p>“Yes, is my son and I’m sorry for being there sweetie because if one of my enemies knew about you I was scared that would hurt you just hurt me.” she said. What bullshit that she sprouted even Annie didn’t Believe that shit, Maeve look really concern about me unlike stormfront Maeve is like an actual mother to me and I like really.</p><p>“How are you connected to girl power?” another asked. Really girl power I mean can come up with a better name that,</p><p>“ Queen Maeve is my mentor that showed me the rope and trained me a bit. Starlight is a really good friend of mine. We hang out and patrol together and you know my Mom” I explain but really need to get out of here.” uh sorry but the big guy wants to see me.” I said then super sped away. </p><p>3rd person</p><p>Hughie got away from the crowd but still feeling nervous he got in the elevator but he was not alone Black noir is there. Hughie stepped in and tried to ignore noir while kept staring at Hughie. Sometimes Hughie hates having a feminie figure. Hell he was almost accused of being a girl most of the time. Hughie wonders what does homelander want. He doesn't know if it is good or bad but he notices homelander have been acting strange the past few weeks, mostly after Stilwell was dead. Butcher after he finally returned to explain what happened that day. He said that it was Homelander that killed Stilwell and not only that his wife becca alive and she has a son with Homelander. Butcher asks Hughie to see if he can get any information about his wife if I can. The elevator stop and Hughie walked out failed to notice Black noir was staring at his ass when he walked away. Hughie walked in the hallway then to the conference room and notice homelander looking at the screen He can hear his heart beating very fast that the big guy is pissed.</p><p>“Uh sir if you want I can come back later” Hughie said.</p><p>“ oh no Hughie you good. Is something else honest, so Stormfront is you Mom huh?” He asked</p><p>“Yeah my dad told me all about her when my power first came out” Hughie explained.</p><p>“Were you ever going to tell us?” Homelander asked with a slight anger, Hughie was surprise at the anger coming from homelander,</p><p>“I would if I knew who she was, I mean she was gone in my life since I was a kid all I knew was that she was a hero and that it.” </p><p>“Are you sure that all you knew? Are you sure  you didn’t oh I don’t know ask egan for her to join?” he growled at the end.</p><p>“Excuse me, what the fuck are you acusing me?” Hughie asks, starting to feel angry.</p><p>“Watch your tone” Homelander growled.</p><p>“Right at ya asshole” Hughie growled back</p><p>“Watch it boy or else” Homelander eyes glowed.</p><p>“Don’t test me old man” Hughie eyes glow white matching Homelander red eyes. Lighting coming out if Hughie fist. Two of the world strongest superheroes glaring at each other ready to fight if necessary. Homelander finally calm down and do not really want to fight the kid.</p><p>“Stand down Kid, I’m sorry things are sparling out of control and now I’m taking it out on you.” Homelander signed and sat down. Hughie calms down as well and feeling a little sorry for the guy only a little. </p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry if things aren’t working out and I'm really sorry that my Mom showing up causes more problems, trust me I have nothing to do with her showing up. Hell this the very first time I;m seeing her ever since I was a baby.” Hughie explained. Now it’s Homelander turn to feel sorry for sorry here he is throwing a tantrum when Hughie so called all of sudden shows up in his life and act like nothing happens, “listen if you want I’ll keep an eye on her and make sure he doesn't causes any problem for the seven ok.”</p><p>“Hughie, you know you’re part of the seven right.” Homelander said Shocking Hughie.</p><p>“Wait what, but what about the deep”</p><p>“Hughie after what you heard about Kevin did all over the news, do you really think that he’ll be welcome back?” Homelander asked. Hughie thought about and honestly he has no reason to think The Deep would be coming back.” and plus maeve and starlight think that you are ready to join the seven.”</p><p> “ I don’t know what to say thank you.” Hughie shook Homelander's hand then left. <em>so</em> <em> metimes I worry if I'm in too deep? </em> Were the last thought before shockley seeing A-train standing in front of him. <em> Oh shit</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please comment</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who should Hughie be pair with:<br/>Homelander<br/>Black noir<br/>Starlight<br/>Billy Butcher<br/>Oc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonus Stormfront's second child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just got a comment asking about the theory that stormfront could be Homelander's mother. this is not a part pf the story to avoid confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stormfront P.O.V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all these years I finally get to see my baby boy. Sadly he is no longer a baby anymore. Dammit Hughe why did have to make such fucking deal about me killing those black bastards. I am a hero protecting from those pieces of shit like them and now because of you I never get to see our son grow up and now can’t even tell him he has a brother. Just looking at Hughie he reminds me so much like me back when I was young and John reminds me so much like his father I don't think either are happy to see me well John don't know me and I think Hughe told Hughie about what I did which shouldn’t matter. This is my last chance bring us together like family and no one's gonna stop me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please comment</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. more Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first his mom shows up, next he almost got in a fight with Homelander and now A-train back what next a super power terriost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hughie P.O.V.<br/>
Great just fucking great. Just shit gets worse the very asshole who ruined my life is here.</p><p>“Kid Lightning man, what up dude?” A-train said giving a hug.It took a lot of willpower not to break his spine by crushing him with my full strength or fried his ass with a jolt of lighting. Because Homelander is standing right behind me.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to tell you but A-train. Wanted it to be a surprise.” Homelander explained. I slightly glared at A-train but there was nothing I could do except try to warn starlight. “ hey why don’t you two go surprise Starlight I’m sure she will be happy to A-train up and ready” shit<br/>
3rd P.O.V.</p><p>Hughie and A-train walk in the hallway and they see Starlight and Stormfront doing some short interviews, at least Starlight was. As Starlight talks about how she prays for A-train health and One of the interviewers drops the bomb that A-train ok. Both he and Hughie came out from behind then A-train gave a few poses. Starlight was shocked then looked at Hughie who shook his head saying ‘not now’ then she got up and gave A-train a hug. Hughie notices the look of disdain in Stormfront's face but then she covers up.</p><p>“I would say now we have something in common but she hated him because he black, I hate him because he killed my girlfriend, '' Hughie thought. Hughie pulls Starlight aaway to chat. “We now have a big problem.”</p><p>“Yeah, we got keep a close eye on him”</p><p>“Yeah, listen if we're gonna go through with the plan we need to make sure A-train doesn't find out. Because like it or not that son of a bitch is fast and he will rat us out to Homelander and the seven.” Hughie worries “ and I know you can take care of yourself but these are the most powerful heroes. I can’t say i’m not scared as well because i am super scared.” Hughie confessed. Starlight can help but to be scared as well. “Please be careful not from A-train but my mom as well she can be dangerous too” She nodded and walked away thinking about what Hughie said. </p><p>Hughie stood there for a bit then punched a wall in frutastes and left as well.</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey there champs, what wrong?” hearing his mother’s voice coming from behind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ nothing just irritated that all.” Hughie response</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's because of him.” she sneered. Hughie rolled his eyes not in the mood for his racist bullshit and about to tell her off. ”For killing your girlfriend robin “ she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you know about robin?” hughie eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know about her and I know how that piece if shit ran through her like a goddamn water balloon” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey I think you know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You was there were you” he whisper “ YOU WAS FUCKING THERE AND DIDN;T DO SHIT DID YOU!!!” he screamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all calm down honey you are making a scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the scene answer the question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, yes I was there.” she confessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you save her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stormfront signed and sat down gesturing her son to sit as well. Hughie tried to calm down then sat down as well. “ I could of but that nig--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dare say it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, that bastard was too fast way too fast. I mean one minute was looking at how cute of a couple you made with that girl then the next after i blink i see you clover in blood holding two severed arms.” she said, looking at Hughie in concern. “ afterward I wanted to find that speeding bitch and make him pay for hurting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughie looked at his mother in a bit of shock after hearing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I know Hughes told you what I did back when we were together. I’m not gonna lie I was a bit a neo nazi like my father but after meeting Hughes he change me a bit at first I fake being nice to Hughes friends but then the more I learn about their history. I stop hating other people's colors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you kill those black kids for no reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hughes told you about that. Honey it wasn’t for no reason Hughie your father didn’t know that those kids are supes rouges actually.” she explain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hughie you and I both know how we really got our powers. Well you’re special because you’re born with your” she smiled “but yes we are huge. Some are made to be superheroes but others like to use their power to do bad things, not like bad things we do but worse without the cover up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you are not lying?” Hughie questioned. Stormfront smiled then pulled a couple of pictures of the two boys she killed out of her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are the two boys that attacked him and I killed by self defense” she said “ show them to your father to confirm that these are them and please tell him I’m sorry for the way I acted. They are going to hurt him and you sweeties. You were only a baby and they didn't care.” she had a few tears coming out “ honey I admit was a racist bitch back then I changed when I met hughe hell beat the shit out my for insulting hughe’ friends that and mostly had enough of him ruining my life. Hughie I know I’m not the best mother but all I'm asking is one chance to make this work hell I even you and starlight with that plan of yours.” she offered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughie doesn't sound surprised when she says that hell they both have super hearing that is for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a day to think okay mom.” he said. She nodded then offered a hug. Hugie decided to go ahead and accept the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please comments</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey I'm thinking about doing another boys story where Hughie is Maeve's son Yes or No</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kimiko's brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hughie P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“After talking with my dad and showing him the photos. He confirmed it was the two boys that tried to attack us 60 years ago” I said to starlight. We are at the cafe for lunch. She was comforting me after hearing the truth from my mom. “ I don't know what to do anymore. Do i let her back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not the best person to give advice since. I’m having relationship problem with my mom as well” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ don’t, you done the right after all I had enough of her controlling my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still here I am bitching about my mom when you having problem when your.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugie, unlike my mom, your mom wants to start all over. What did your dad think of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dad was devastated after hearing the truth, he regret what he did to her, what he said to her.” I said. I remember the look of his face. He looks so heartbroken, so devastated I was surprised he was still standing. “I never see him like that. He loved mom so much but seeing what she did then found the real reason my god annie I don’t think he could take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if i was in his shoes then yeah I probably feel the same way.” she said and she right even I would to after learning being wrong about the woman I loved. My phone rings and it was butcher he probably wants back. I said my goodbyes to Annie then left for headquarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3rd person</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hughie walked in the headquarters and saw the gang all here. He looked around for butcher and had yet to see him so he walked around for a bit . He greeted frenchie, nodded at kimiko she nodded back and saw Mother’s milk build a dollhouse he offer to take it to her when he finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is kid lighting himself.” Butcher announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey heard you got something Butcher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah went to the C.I.A. got myself a deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deal we captured super terrorist then they can see if get our lives back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butcher are you sure that all?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok you got a photo of the guy” Butcher pulls out a photo and Kimiko eyes widen. Hughie looks suspicious at her but does not say anything for now. “So we find this guy then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we give him to C.I.A.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok question, do you know what his powers are?” Butcher shrugged “if i’m going then I can’t use my lighting powers kay.” everyone nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please comment</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My nazi aunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>turn out Hughie's mom isn't a nazi but his aunt on the other hand</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hughie P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>Turns out the super terrorist was really Kimiko's brother. After capturing him I told butcher I need to head back to The Vought as much I don’t want to neither do the others. I know they miss me and I think Butcher does too even if he doesn't admit.</p><p>3rd person</p><p>Hughie in the cafeteria chatting with an old friend who now works at the vought even though he hates it.</p><p>“Man am i glad to see you dude.” Richie said</p><p>“You know, for a guy who likes superheroes. You sure do hate working here huh.” Hughie commented while eating a chicken sandwich.</p><p>“No, I love the good old fashioned superhero like spiderman and batman etc” Richie replied.</p><p>“Is that why, you didn’t return that one dude’s comics?” Hughie finished his sandwich and went for a burrito.</p><p>“He didn’t deserve those comics. He is all about those voughts comics and beside it not like he notice.”</p><p>“It’s weird you didn’t deny that you're practically a thief.”</p><p>“No what weird you didn’t stop from almost uploading an embarrassing drunk video of me.”</p><p>“I was too busy laughing.”</p><p>“But still man.”</p><p>“Alright alright, I’m sorry for not stopping you from releasing that god awful video.” Hughie chuckled a bit.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad.” Richie weakly defend</p><p>“Dude you was singing lawnmower man in a ghostbuster theme.”Hughie said deadpan</p><p>“That bad?”</p><p>“That bad.” Hughie confirmed.</p><p>“Well, anyway looks like you mom here.’ Richie pointed out.</p><p>“Nice try dude you’re not fooling me so you can take my chili fries.” Hughie said.</p><p>“I’m not kidding dude, she's really over there and it looks like she had a costume change.” Richie said, confused. Now Hughie turns to be confused he turns to look at where Richie points at and a woman who looks like his mom but is wearing all red.<b> (AN: she wearing the comics version of stormfront costume)</b></p><p>“That is not possible.” Hughie said disbelief </p><p>“Why?” Richie said stealing a bit of his fries. Hughie took out his phone and pulled up his mother instagram video of her at a restaurant sampling some good food.</p><p>“Because right now mom is at a restaurant blogging about some good Live.” Hughie points at the video. Richie looks back and forth between the phone and the woman. </p><p>“If that is your mom. Then Hughie who the fuck is that?” Richie asked freaking out. Hughie can’t blame him because it looks like mom left a few thing in her past. </p><p>“Don't know but look like I’m gonna find out.” Hughie got up and left.</p><p>“This mean I can have your fries?” Hughie came back and swiped the basket of chili fries away with a look that said ‘Mine’ “Dude come on man.” Richie whine</p><p>
  <b>Times skip</b>
</p><p>Hughie caught up to his mother walking to the meeting room.</p><p>“Mom can we talk?” Hughie asked </p><p>“I don’t know, sweeties are you ready for that responsibility?” she asked. Hughie looked confused for a second then his eyes widened when he realized what she meant.</p><p>“No god no, that not what i meant and I already had the sex talked.” he look around to make sure no here.</p><p>“Oh good then know when wait til you’re married. But then me and your father didn’t wait well it mostly his fault for being so damn”</p><p>“MOM please.” Hughie's face turned really red, full of embarrassment.”  beside this really important mom at lunch. My friend and I saw a woman who looked just like you.”</p><p>“Was she wearing red with a german eagle on her chest?” she asked, a little frightened.</p><p>“Yes, mom do you know her?”</p><p>“Yes, Hughie, who you just saw was my bitch of sister. And pretty much you aunt.” she said bitterly</p><p>“I have an aunt?”</p><p>“Yes, unlike me who never wanted to be a nazi she was in it full force. Hughie do you remember a hero named liberty?” Hughie nodded remembering how his dad talked about her.” well you’re looking at her.”</p><p>“You’re lady liberty”</p><p>“Just liberty Hughie.”</p><p>“No, I'm pretty sure they called you lady liberty in an old newspaper.” he said cheekily. Stormfront narrows her eyes then checks her phone to look for the old newspaper and it turns Hughie right.</p><p>“Damn fucking editor, well anyway you the story how she killed an black man.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What if I told you that it wasn’t me but someone who look liked me.”</p><p>“Mom, are you telling that my aunt frame you 70 years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, she sadistic bitch who like fuck with my life. I tried so hard to escape her but she always finds me. Listen Hughie she's a crazy hateful bitch and I don’t want you near her understand?”</p><p>“Yes mam, mom if she framed you back then. Be honest with me. Did you really kill those two black teens or was it her that made it look like it was you?” hughie asked</p><p>“After me and hughe ate at a family restaurant. You fell asleep and I noticed you left your toy at the restaurant so I went and got it back to get it. After I did I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my sister's face then saw a dress just like me. Next thing I knew I was knocked out after i woke up then went to see hughe. He told me never to see me after what I did. That I killed two boys for being black.” she started to cired a bit.</p><p>“But they were rogues trying to robbed dad and and threaten to hurt me.”</p><p>“Oh honey, they were rogues but they would never going to hurt you or your father, they were just employees at a restaurant we ate at. I made that up so go try to look for my sister. We share the same powers but she is more ruthless, Hughie you stay away from Helga she is manipulative, hateful and downright evil. Promise me you avoid her, you and starlight have avoid her promise me?” she was full of tears.</p><p>“Mom, I promised that I will stay away from her.” Hughie vowed. Both mother and son share a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Please comment</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you think? I needed someone to take over stormfront hate and Nazism so I create a oc for her and can someone help me with her superhero name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mother and son bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a mother and son gonna finally have their talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hughie P.O.V.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finished patrolling and thinking about my aunt Helga who calls herself </span>
  <span>Blitzkrieg. After my mom warned me about her I told Annie because I </span>
  <span>worried she’ll get hurt. I see my mom waving at me to come down and talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom, you need something” I asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just to talk, that all.” She said. “ you know, have mother and son bonding moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok what about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how you are going to expose the vought.” she said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mom I can explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok I’m not mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not?” I asked surprisingly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Because I want this to happen, I just don’t want you to get hurt Hughie.” She said concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I mean you don’t know what the vought is capable of, hell I don’t know what they're capable of.” she signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought you liked the vought?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hughie, I hate them. They turn me into a freak, they touture me into becoming a perfect soldier for them. God they made me into the point I watch my friends grow old and die. Do you know how maddening it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wish to go back in time to stop them?” I asked sadly. She noticed my tone and smile, she put her hand on my face for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no, Yes I would go back in time and make those bastards pay, but then I wouldn’t have you sweetie.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True I am pretty awesome.” I said jokily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think you got from?” she joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.” I said and then shoved me playfully. “I mean Dad told me about the karaoke incident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so gonna kill hughe for that.” she muttered. I laugh honestly. It feels nice to have a mom again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of that, are you gonna get back with Dad again.” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know sweetie, I'm afraid of putting him in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of </span>
  <span>Blitzkrieg and no offense that sounds like a villain's name.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey you have no idea if you learn your history you should know what where it came from.” she said </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guessed the Nazis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess right.” She said. “Hell she even married a nazi, I even heard rumor she fucked hilter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, gross mom I don’t need to hear that.” I said gross out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider that payback for dad's awesome comment.” She joked. “But in all seriousness whatever you’re doing please be careful I lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again.” she said with some tears coming out. I looked at her not seeing a badass hero but a mother who loves her child that she would betray the biggest company in order to keep her son safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I promise you, I would never leave you ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both shared a hug, hoping in the future everything would be ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please comment and leave a kudos</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>